Finally Found
by Viet Devil
Summary: After being threatened, Batman assigns the team a 'simple' rescue mission of a wealthy girl. Captain Marvel tags along, much to the team's liking. After finding out that things seems to be far more complicated and dangerous than a simple kidnapping for money, Captain Marvel takes over the mission and the happy go-lucky hero seemed so dead serious. What on earth happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything! And this is before they know of Captain Marvel's identity~**

It was quiet in the cave.

Not really, Wally and Artemis were having their lovers quarrel yet again. Kaldur was off to the side sitting on a couch reading his book. Conner and Megan were sitting together _trying _to watch a movie. Conner sat there massaging his temples.

"Will you two ever just _shut up?_ It's tiring to hear you two bicker all the time. My ears feel like they're bleeding." Conner said.

"We don't' bicker all the time!" Artemis and Wally said in unison. Wally scrunched his face at the realization.

"Do we?" he asked.

Conner arched his eyebrow, and Megan just stared at them.

"You do all the time. It was amusing at first but it just gets tiring after a while." Kaldur said from behind his book.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to agree with Kaldur here." Megan said.

Artemis let out a sigh, as did Wally. She leaned to her right more, onto Wally's left shoulder. She held his hand. "Sorry." Both said in unison again.

The computer came to life. _"ROBIN B-01; ZATANNA ZATARRA A-03"_

"Hey guys! We're back from the market!" Zatanna said.

"Got a bunch of unhealthy, fattening food for all of us!" Robin said aloud. Robin handed the second bag to Wally. "Here's all of your stuff Wally." Robin chuckled.

"Aww-dude! Where are the cinnamon bon-bons?" he asked as he looked through the bag.

"You mean these?" Artemis teased as she held the box in her hands.

"Zatanna! Let me get those off your hands!" Megan said as she used her powers to lift them from her arms and onto the table neatly.

Zatanna walked over and sat on the couch, as Robin leaped over it and sat next to her.

"So Kal, wheres Raquel?" Robin asked.

"She is dealing with a few mishaps in Dakota alongside her father, Icon. Unfortunately she will not be here for a few days." He said, with a hint of sadness lingering in his voice.

Robin cackled. "Unfortunate for you."

Kaldur glared at him before returning to his book.

"Where's Red Tornado?" Zatanna asked.

"Hes off earth on a mission along with my uncle and a few others." Megan said.

"Oh-great. A new den mother for us." Wally said. "Whose it gonna be this time?"

The computer roared. _"BATMAN- 02"_

"Don't tell me it's Batman!" Wally gasped.

Batman walked out to the main room. "Team I have a mission for you." He announced. The team walked towards him as he continued to speak. "A wealthy family's daughter had been kidnapped by an unknown group. The unknown group have been on watch for quite a while for drug smuggling and hints of human trafficking."

"What makes this girl so important that the PD can't handle this?" Wally said, earning himself an elbow from Artemis. "N-not that I have a problem with it or anything." He quickly added.

"The family wants their daughter back as soon as possible-"

"Same with others in this situation." Artemis commented.

"-so they went as far as sending a threat to the owner of Wayne enterprises about his ward. They knew that Bruce Wayne can come in contact with Batman, and"

"Batman can connect with the league." Robin finished, making a face at the news about the threat to him. Bruce hadn't mentioned anything at all.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but why hand it to us? Wasn't it the League that they wanted in the first place?" Wally asked.

"Shes only ten. We chose to hand it over to you so you can connect with the girl and not frighten her. Age matters here." Batman pulled up a photo of her. She had dark brunette hair, close to raven. Hair about shoulder length, wavy, choppy bangs parted to her left. She had bright blue eyes, her skin letting off a healthy glow. Her smile radiant.

"She seems different." Artemis pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Usually almost all rich kids are snotty, arrogant; think they're better than you are. Their face says it all" she paused. "But her face doesn't scream any of that."

"Not all rich kids are the same." Wally defended.

"Majority of them are. I'm saying that she's probably adopted."

"You can't just assume adoption just because she doesn't act like the stereotypical rich kid."

"Enough, both of you." Kaldur ordered. He turned towards Batman. "I assume we leave immediately, Batman."

Batman gave a nod. "Coordinates and information are on the bioship. Ready in ten. Zatanna your father is in need of your assistance." He turned to leave, until the zeta beam went off again.

"Sorry guys! Would love to join but looks like my dad needs me with something!" she said as she waved them goodbye and ran off into the beam.

"_CAPTAIN MARVEL 15"_

Captain Marvel rushed towards the front area, meeting everyone before the went to change.

"Hey guys,whats up!" he said cheerfully. "Oh! You guys gotta mission? Can I come too?"

The team looked at each other. They didn't need a baby sitter, really?

"umm, naw I think we can handle this." Artemis said.

"Oh come on! I just wanna tag along! I'll promise I won't be in you guys hairs." He said with a big smile.

"Uh, Batman?" Robin asked.

"It's your mission now, if you think you don't need him then he won't be needed. The choice is up to you." He said as he exited to the zeta beams. The computer announced his leave with a bright flash of light and then dimmed downed.

" Um, I really don't mind if he comes." Megan said.

"Hey, if he says he won't be in our way then I'm fine with it too." Robin said.

Conner shrugged. "I'm alright with it if everyone else is."

"Whatever." Artemis shrugged.

"I don't mind" Wally said.

"Well then Captain Marvel, you can come." Kaldur said.

Captain Marvel pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! Come on guys!" he shouted as he rushed towards the bio ship. "We're going to have a blast!"

"_Great, we have a babysitter." _Artemis chimed in

"_Hey, unlike everyone else I like Captain Marvel." _Wally defended him.

"_Only because he listens to you Wally." _Robin cackled.

"_At least he's not as nitpicky as the other den mothers we've had. He just wants to hang with us." _Megan paused_. "I can feel a very happy aura whenever he's with us." _

"_Maybe because the league can be a bit stuffy sometimes?" _Artemis questioned.

"_And they're always a bit serious. Adult like with business and all that."_ Wally finished.

"Guys?"

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts.

"You're so doing that telepathy talk aren't you!"

"Ahaha, what makes you think that?" Robin waved off as he boarded the bioship.

As everyone boarded the ship, Captain Marvel sat in Rocket's chair.

"Seat belts on! Robin, can you open up for us please?"

"My pleasure, Miss. M." Robin said as he cackled and hacked into the systems and opened the doors before them. The bioship zoomed off as soon as the opening was large enough for it to pass through.

"Where does the coordinates say the girl is being kept at?" Kaldur asked.

Robin looked at some files from his holo computer. "Hmm, looks like around the far slums of Queens, New York." He paused as he busily typing away. "I've hacked into their exact coordinates. One of them has a gps chip in their cell phones. Oh."

"What is it?" Kaldur asked.

"They seemed to be headed towards Fawcett city. Isn't that your domain, Captain Marvel?"

"Really? That's odd. Why would they be taking her there?"

"Wait—they stopped. The coordinates stop at an abandoned subway. Must be their temporary hideout at the moment."

"So ruined subway it is?" Megan asked.

"You got it babe." Wally flirtatiously answered.

**A/N: I need to stop doing this. **

**BUT. I. CAN'T. HELP. MYSELF. XD**

**Comment! :D i love to see Reviews and such~ :))**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Captain Marvel, do you have any clue as to why they must be here?" Robin asked.

Captain Marvel ran his hand over his chin, thinking. "Not the slightest. I'm suspicious about Black Adam though. He hasn't appeared in a while in Fawcett city, though him being involved in crimes as trivial as kidnapping, it just doesn't go with him."

"So either it's not him, or—" Robin said before being cut off.

"There's something special about this girl." Wally finished.

"Like what?" Conner asked.

"We're going to find that out now." Artemis said getting up from her seat. She walked towards the window, hands on her hips. "We're here." she said turning to them.

Captain Marvel got up and walked towards the window. His face got a bit serious. He…remembers this place….the sky seemed so familiar. He looked down. It could all just be a coincidence, no? It had to be.

"Umm, Captain Marvel? Is something the matter?" Megan asked.

"…no. Nothing at all. C'mon let's go!" He played off.

Megan was sure something was the matter with him. His playful aura all of a sudden got serious. No matter how serious the situation was when he was with the league, he still maintained his playful aura. What could bother him so much?

"_Guys, there's something wrong with Captain Marvel…he seems so…" _ Megan said.

"_Serious? Yea I got that too." _ Artemis said

"_Since it is his city under his protection, something must have happened to him in this particular place." _Kaldur added.

"_And for him to get serious it—"_ Wally started but was interrupted.

"—_had to be a disastrous moment. Heavy on the dis." _ Robin chirped.

"_Dude! I was going to say that! Well…maybe not the same exact words but—"_

"_You were the one that interrupted me first. It's only fair."_

"_Anyways, shouldn't we just ask him?" _Conner asked.

"_We'll find the right moment to ask him. Right now is not the moment and if we do, we should all respect his choice if he so chooses to not tell us." _ Kaldur said.

They all nodded in agreement and followed Captain Marvel on out.

Meanwhile deep down in the ruined subway tunnels, an unknown group runs across the area, carefully watching their step. One of them has a rather small body slung over his shoulder. Hands and feet tied together so the child won't kick or scratch them and a gag and blindfold over her eyes and mouth. The turned right, and each stopped.

"Don't just stand around! Hurry and open up the entrance!" a woman yelled from the group.

One of the guys nodded and hurried to open the entrance, which was blocked off by several heavy concrete bricks. The entrance revealed to be a hole in the wall, where a few of them jumped on through. The guy that held the girl carefully passes her to another on the other side.

"Be careful with her. He said to not make any scratches or marks on her or else we'll get it."

The other nodded and carefully brought her to his arms. The other shook his head.

"I'm a thief that works in a large group of thieves. I'm not a damn kidnapper and hell as not a killer." The guy that previously held the girl said. The woman beside him nodded.

"I know, but it's not like we had a fucking choice, Marnell. He stole what we had stolen and now we are merely doing a small task for him to get it back. We _need_ that vial." She said.

"I know, Mel, I know. That vial is the last thing we need to reverse all the shit that happened...to bring her back to us."

The woman, Mel, shook her head. She chuckled. "I just wonder how the hell we got ourselves in this mess in the first place. Two tights on us, how did we manage that?"

"Maybe because we stole the vial from the man with the same motives as us?"

"It was our only choice! He can go and steal another one! He managed to do it the first time!"

"And how do we know that that vial we had isn't the last one? Mel, we didn't think this through enough! We could've just stuck with what we were giving her!"

"You heard the doctor! What we were giving her wasn't enough. It wasn't helping ,it was only delaying!"

"And she was alright with that!"

"But are you!"

Marnell opened his mouth to say something but shut his mouth. He wasn't okay with it. He knew it was only delaying and he didn't want to believe that one day…it wasn't enough.

Mel let out a sigh. "This is our only opportunity. We can't let this slip pass us."

"I-I know, but if she finds out what we had to do to get the vial for her, she won't forgive us."

"Then we double cross."

Marnell's eyes widened. Did he hear things correctly? "Wh-what? Double cross? Do you have any idea what you've just said?"

"Yes. We double cross. When we have the vial in our protection, we double cross and get the girl back. I don't know what the sick bastard wants with such a sweet and innocent girl, and I hell as not want to find that out."

"And how do you think we can get away from this? From both of the tights on our heads!"

"Simple. We get the capes to help us. I already turned on the GPS chip in Lui's phone. They're tracking us as we speak."

"And how do you know they won't believe us and turn our asses in?"

"Trust me on this! When has any of my plans failed?"

"I won't be surprised if this will fail. This is just…too much Mel."

"I know, but think of it as the higher ups challenging us, thinking that we can't break from our norm and achieve something so great."

"But what if…what if we fail? What happens then? To us? To _her?_"

She paused a second. She had so much positivity in her plan that she thinks it will be a success. She hadn't thought if they failed.

"If we fail, we'll make sure that she's in safe hands. I'll make sure of it." Mel said determined.

Marnell nodded.

"We don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fights~" a voice from behind said.

Marnell and Mel look down at the hole and saw a blonde haired Hispanic teen watching them.

"Kid…how much did you hear?"

"_We_ heard every word." The blonde haired teen motioned to everyone huddled to the hole.

"Lui—honey I'm sorry we kept this from everyone." Mel said.

"You're not alone in this. We all want her back, not just you. So don't leave us and talk about how to fix her without us." He said.

Mel nodded. "Promise."

Marnell let out a large, collected sigh. "The only reason why we kept you guys in the dark was that we didn't want you to get caught up in our shi—stuff. If we happened to have got caught you guys would only get light punishment for not knowing. Things won't be easier from here on out though…you realize this…right?"

"We know." Lui said, as everyone from the back nodded. "Now who's tracking my cell? The Justice League?"

Mel shook her head. "I have a feeling they sent the covert team for this one."

"The Justice babies? Great! Since they're kids and basically we all are kids besides you and Marnell, they could at least understand us a bit more."

"That or we could just blackmail em'." Marnell chuckled.

"How long do we have till business goes down?" Lui asked.

"He won't show up for another few hours. He said something about preparations and stuff." Marnell said.

"Good. That'll give us time to plan things out." Mel said.

"And I can talk to the Justice babies~" Lui purred out.

"You go do that. We'll fill you in on things through your earpiece."

"Sure thing!" Lui said as he climbed out on out and ran off.

"You sure he knows what he's doing?" Mel asked.

"Don't worry; the kid is good with this type of thing." He assured his partner.

* * *

As Lui ran down the halls he slowed down quietly and started to tread as quietly as a mouse. His keen ears heard a plane being landed carefully. He turned around a corner slowly and peeked at the sight. He saw no plane, but people falling from nothing. _'Hmm, Camouflage? So cool! They have neat toys.' _He thought to himself.

"Come out I know your there." A voice roared. Lui jumped at the voice.

He turned his head around the corner to see a group in front of him. '_That was fast…'_

"And what's a kid like you kidnapping an innocent girl?" he heard from beside him. He jumped at the new voice that shouldn't be there. He was sure nobody was next to him. He turned to see a small raven haired boy with a domino eyepiece on. Red and black tights with a black and yellow cape. He had an 'R' insignia on his left chest. The boy grinned at his reaction and let out a cackle. "The names Robin." He pointed to himself. "The guy that found you is Superboy." He pointed towards a large raven haired teen with an 'S' shield on his shirt. "That's KidFlash." He pointed towards the bright teen. "That's Artemis." He said pointing towards the long blonde haired girl in green. "That's Aqualad." He pointed towards the dark skinned teen with gills and webbed hands and feet. "That's Miss Martian, who already read your mind and replayed it back to us just now." He said, pointing towards a pretty green-skinned girl. "And last but definitely not least, that's Captain Marvel." He finished as he pointed towards the only adult in the group.

"We're Young Justice." Robin finished.

"Well except for the big guy." Wally said, ruining a sort of an epic moment.

"Dude, not cool."

**Sooo….uhhh…I had surgery on my right hand to fix my trigger finger and like my right hands is my dominant one…xD things are gonna be a bit awkward for a few weeks… but I can still type! XDD just can't stretch the finger too much. :3**

**My next upload is prrrooobabbbllyy going to be DNA Fixation. But no promises! xD**

**Till next time~ :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you tell us as to why you aided on kidnapping the little girl?" Kaldur spoke up.

Lui laughed. "And how do you know it wasn't just me that kidnapped her?"

"Cause she," Artemis's thumb pointed to Megan, "read your mind."

"We just wanted to hear the whole thing from you." Robin being the good cop in this.

"That's an invasion of privacy ya know, entering like that." The boy said.

"Not when you kidnapped an innocent girl who's not involved with any of us here." Megan retaliated.

"Ehh, good point." The boy got up and dusted himself off. "Come on, Marnell and Melody knows the whole backbone to this, I only knew till a while ago, eavesdropping." He chuckled as he pranced around and retraced his footprints from before. He leaped on a ledge on the wall.

"Who is Marnell and Melody?" Conner questioned the boy.

"Are they the ones behind all this? The kidnapping?" Robin asked.

"They didn't want to kidnap her, but they had no choice." Lui walked and stared at the ground. "We all didn't have a choice…"

"Blackmail?" Wally assumed.

"He stole something of ours, and we want it back." He simply answered. "To answer your question…Robin?"

Robin smirked and nodded.

Lui smiled and continued on. "They aren't really the ones behind this."

"What did this person steal exactly?" Artemis questioned the boy.

"Hmm…a vial." He jumped from one end of a ledge to the other. "Dunno what it exactly is, but it's the one thing we need. We snatched it from someone else that was in the process of stealing it."

"Argh!" Wally threw his hands up in the air. "Names! I need names! Who are these people you're talking about!"

"I don't really know their names…haven't been here too long to know it." Lui paused. "The first one, where we stole the vial from, was this reaaaaal pale guy inside a huuuge suit! He had a creepy voice. He had some ice powers."

"Sounds like Mister Freeze" Robin said to the boy.

"The other one, I only took one glance at him. Dark green tights…"

Captain Marvel listened to the boy carefully.

"Gold sash and long gold cuffs."

It couldn't be.

"Pointy ears…"

Lots of people have pointy ears…

"Black slick backed hair."

Lots have that type of hair too…like Superman!

"And a huge golden lightning bolt on his chest." Lui looked at Captain Marvel. "Oh, exactly like your costume, but without the cape."

It was him.

"Hmm…" Robin thought to himself. "The only one that I know of that has similarities in costumes of Captain Marvel is—"

"Black Adam."

Everyone turned their heads towards Captain Marvel.

Now everything finally cleared up a lot for Captain Marvel. This place, it was where he came when he was getting chased by Black Adam for the first time ever. This place was where he met THE wizard that granted him his powers.

"It's him. He's back." He said, staring at everyone. Question is, why did he kidnap a girl? What on earth could he possibly have in mind for her? He had to be planning something huge.

"I thought you said that it couldn't be him. That he wouldn't go as far as to go kidnap someone for ransom or whatever." Wally reminded the Captain.

"Unless the man has an ulterior motive." Kaldur said.

"Question is…" Conner started.

"What is he planning?" Artemis finished.

"And what does he want from our dear hostage?" Robin added.

"Sorry to do this guys, but I'm taking over this mission." The man announced. Everyone glanced at him, seeing a sudden turn in the mission.

"What! Y-you just can't decide that!" Artemis blurted.

"You said you wouldn't get in the way!" Wally agreed with her. As much as he favored the Captain as den mother, it was different with missions. This was their mission!

"Wasn't this supposed to be our mission?" Conner growled out. This was obviously the league babysitting them.

"It _was_ your mission, now it's mine." Captain Marvel said.

"You can't just decide that!" Artemis yelled out, obviously not going to agree.

"Actually, he can." Robin spoke up. Half of his team looked at him with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." Artemis said.

"Robin! I know you of all people don't like to be babied on a mission!" Wally yelled at him. "I can't believe you're on his side!" he motioned his hands at Captain Marvel.

"Everyone needs to calm their selves." Kaldur finally said. "We all must remember that Captain Marvel _is_ a member of the Justice League." He sighed. "A much as I do not like it either."

Robin nodded. "Captain Marvel is a member of the Justice League, even has his own spot at the table next to Batman." he smirked. "He can take over one of our missions when he deems it to be necessary." Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Batman _did_ mention it before to us, although most of us seem to have forgotten. If we refuse to comply, we can get suspended for disobeying a league order when they have deemed it necessary to butt in." he crossed his arms. "Miss M. seems to think so too."

"Sorry guys…I'm with them on this one." Megan apologized to the other three. She glanced to Captain Marvel with a confusing and worried face, and then back to her teammates.

"Oh whatever!" Artemis threw her hands up in frustration. "Let's just get this over with so we can all go home."

"Ugh, never is a simple mission…and when a badass villain comes to play, the league butts in….great." Wally grumbled to himself.

Conner just simply sighed.

"Um…if you're done here, can we hurry up? I don't know how long till this Black Adam guy comes." Lui said. The team looked around for the small short, curly haired Hispanic boy, only to find him nowhere in sight.

"Over here!"

The team looked down to see his head poke through a hole.

"Come on!" he said, disappearing through the hole.

The others shrugged and followed after the boy. Robin got through without a problem. Artemis got through fairly quickly as well as Megan. Wally got through too, though it took some time for him to get all the way in, thanks to his broad shoulders. Conner, Kaldur and Captain Marvel on the other hand, seemed to have a problem.

"I do not think we can fit through here." Kaldur said.

Conner huffed as he walked passed him and started breaking the hole bigger.

"Problem solved." He said as he got through the hole successfully. Captain Marvel was soon behind him as well as Kaldur.

"Will the enemy not notice the hole?" Kaldur asked as he got up.

"No, there are too many to count in these tunnels. If we just keep it dark and quiet, nobody will come down here." Lui answered him.

"Well, pretty sure Supey here gave us away." Wally pointed at Conner with his thumb.

"Oh well." Conner sighed out.

"Where are the others with you?" Captain Marvel asked, getting back to topic. "We need to hurry and get information as to what Black Adam has in store for the girl."

Lui nodded. "They're just up ahead." He turned and lead them the way.

Captain Marvel followed after the boy, the team slowly following them.

"_Uh, okay. Seriously, what's up with him?" _Wally asked.

"_Yeah…It's weird. Even with Batman's greatest enemy, aka the Joker, he still wouldn't be like a totally different person." _Robin said.

"_Perhaps he has a history with Black Adam. Would you not act as you are now if you were up against someone of your past?" _ Aqualad questioned.

"_He's got a point there." _Artemis sighed out. _"Man, just feel so weird though."_

"_How would it be weird?"_ Megan asked.

"_Cause…I don't know! He's not the Captain Marvel that we know."_

"_Well then maybe we didn't know him well enough." _Conner said. "_He is like, what, in his mid-thirties? Fourties? I just find it odd for the guy to act like a child almost 100% of the time. Guess he's finally acting his age."_

"Guys." Captain Marvel let out, rather harshly. "If you have something to say, I'd rather you share it aloud then inside your head. You need to be more focused. Especially with Black Adam…he'll hit you when you least expect It." he gave a sideways glance and then continued on. "Come on."

"_Doesn't give him the right to act like an ass now." _Wally almost mumbled out.

Unbeknowist to Wally, Captain Marvel did hear what the red haired boy mumbled out.

It's not like he wanted to act like an 'ass'.

He's not being mean or anything.

He was jittery, albeit nobody notices.

He was nervous.

Full alert now. Not a game. This isn't a game.

This was Black Adam! The one that almost killed hundreds of civilians. Almost killed Uncle Dudley. Almost killed_ him_.

He may seem confident and serious now….Captain Marvel was for sure.

But Billy?

He was terrified.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm Alive. 8D**

**My sincerest apologies for my oh so long absence. A LOT of drama happened over summer and so forth, though I have been working on my stories :) I would never abandon them. OTL**

**I wanted to update this story since it was at the bottom of the pile to be updated, I believe so.**

**Also, a big word of Thanks to those that took the time to Review :D**

_**~With love~**_

_**-V. Devil.—**_


End file.
